


Dilema

by SonneKa



Series: I'm glad you're evil too [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa
Summary: "Su voz lánguida es rápidamente tapada por el sonido del tren que se acerca a toda marcha, y no parece importarle en lo más mínimo. Las vías tiemblan, sus manos sudan, y él no para de reír: mantiene una de sus mejores sonrisas plasmadas en su rostro."
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: I'm glad you're evil too [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044237





	Dilema

A estas alturas, Komaeda no le ve mucho sentido a su vida. Por más que la esperanza le gane a la desesperación, por más que las pequeñas angustias en algún momento puedan volverse felicidades, al final todo vuelve. Es un ciclo sin fin, justo como su suerte.

—Ten cuidado —le advierte Kamukura, sonando tan poco preocupado como siempre. Aun así, puede que lo esté.

El albino simplemente ahoga una risa, continuando su caminar por las vías del tren. Juega a no caer del riel, haciendo equilibrio con ambos brazos levantados. Lentamente, se toma el tiempo para dar los pasos.

_Desesperación_ , un paso…

_Esperanza_ , otro…

Y el círculo vicioso pretende no terminar, tal y como cuando una niña toma una flor y empieza a deshojarla diciendo "me quiere, no me quiere". Bueno, en realidad, eso sí tiene un final.

A Komaeda le gustaría que aquel juego entre la esperanza y la desesperación, entre su buena y mala suerte, fuera igual que los pétalos de una rosa: limitados. Pero no hay remedio, eso es imposible.

Sin embargo, al estar junto a Kamukura siente que las cosas son mucho más tranquilas, si no es que directamente no existen preocupaciones. Él le da paz, pero no exactamente la paz que está buscando.

Decide detener su camino, mirando hacia las planchas de madera de las vías y parándose sobre ellas.

—Sigues pensando en la suerte, ¿no es así? —Kamukura siempre fue de leer su mente de manera fácil, y tratándose de algo tan ambiguo como es lo que él piensa de su vida, no le es sorprendente en lo absoluto.

—¿Será verdad…? —pregunta el albino, casi sin darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían salido a luz—. ¿Será verdad que… que tu suerte le ha puesto fin a la mía?

Desde el momento en el que conoció a Kamukura, no han ocurrido desastres causados por aquella maldición. Es por esa razón que se le hace imposible no pensar en ello.

—Quizás... —su voz es suave, perdida. Sus ojos no pueden enfocar el panorama, su vista está completamente nublada. Pero lo que sí escucha, es el sonido de un tren acercándose a la zona.

Sin prisas, toma asiento entre las vías. Pronto se estaba acostando en ellas, llevando su vista hacia el despejado cielo. No es un día especial: ni desesperante, ni esperanzador. Simplemente, otro día más.

Su vida se había vuelto un sinsentido hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero jamás había podido encontrar la oportunidad para darle un fin. Tal vez, aquella chance no está muy lejos ahora.

—Quizás… hay que probarlo… —arrastra las palabras y cierra los ojos, desperezándose como si se acabara de despertar de la mejor siesta de su vida.

—¿Quieres morir? —pregunta el moreno, haciendo que el otro sonría un poco.

—Quiero ver la esperanza... brillar…

Su voz lánguida es rápidamente tapada por el sonido del tren que se acerca a toda marcha, y no parece importarle en lo más mínimo. Las vías tiemblan, sus manos sudan, y él no para de reír: mantiene una de sus mejores sonrisas plasmadas en su rostro.

Se pregunta fugazmente qué podría estar pensando Kamukura en ese momento: ¿Decepción? ¿Desesperación? ¿Esperanza? ¿Aburrimiento? Probablemente sea la última, siempre es así. Si está cerca de él, Komaeda está seguro que no podrá haber suerte salvándolo: las cadenas ya se han roto.

Y está tan feliz, tan feliz de que tendrá su tan ansiado fin. La paz se acerca, el tren está a punto de brindársela y no puede evitar querer recibirlo con los brazos bien abiertos.

Pero no siempre las cosas salen como él quiere, ni cuando todo parece ir exactamente de acuerdo al plan. Fue un instante, sólo eso, ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar a ello. Una mano firme lo tomó del antebrazo y, con lo que parecía ser una fuerza descomunal, lo arrojó lejos de las vías del tren. Sucedió en el momento justo, para cuando Komaeda abre los ojos se encuentra con que el tren está pasando y él no está siendo atropellado.

—¿A-Ah…? —pestañea varias veces, tratando de asimilar el momento. Al voltear la vista, se encuentra con Kamukura mirándolo firmemente—. ¿Pero qué…?

Espera a que el moreno le dé una respuesta, algo que explique el porqué de su acción. Pero aquella explicación no parece querer llegar y Komaeda tiene que limitarse a bajar la vista y reír.

—No sé… No sé cómo sentirme al respecto, Kamukura-kun —nota cómo las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—El que hubieras sido atropellado por el tren, ¿habría sido algo bueno o algo malo? —Komaeda levanta lentamente su mirada para observar al chico de cabellos largos, y no puede evitar sonreír.

—Me habría demostrado si mi suerte sigue ahí. Yo me habría ido de este mundo, pero sabiendo que, en algún momento, llegué a ser libre —el albino, entonces, comienza a reír, aunque Kamukura continúa igual de serio que siempre.

Komaeda tiene sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y sus mejillas empapadas, pero no está triste. Aun así, tampoco está feliz. Aquel giro de acontecimientos no lo deja pensar, lo tienen más confundido y perdido que su propio ciclo de suerte durante toda su vida. Siente que en vez de deshojar la flor, ha acabado prendiéndola fuego. No hay remedio, no sabe cómo sentirse, ni siquiera puede decir que a esa emoción es cercana a la desesperación, porque tampoco es eso. Es un completo vacío.

—En cambio, estoy aquí. Y me pregunto, Kamukura-kun… —lo mira a los ojos, incluso si su vista se nubla con facilidad—. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Hay algún resultado positivo de este experimento? ¿Hay esperanza o hay desesperación? ¿Es bueno o es malo? ¿Hay siquiera alguna respuesta?

—No hay sentido en buscar una respuesta —Kamukura simplemente se da la vuelta, dispuesto a continuar el camino interrumpido por el disparate de Komaeda—. Ninguna de las soluciones es buena.

—Pero…

Traga en seco, no sabe si es correcto discutir con Kamukura, nunca lo hace. Intenta buscarle la lógica al asunto, pero tampoco puede. Se pone en el lugar de él, y consigue comprender un poco a lo que él se refiere.

Komaeda habría sido feliz muriendo, sabiendo que su suerte ya no lo estorba. Pero morir habría sido un desenlace estúpido y sin sentido, al menos así podría haberlo visto la mente tan cansada de Kamukura. Sin embargo, vivir sin saber si su suerte todavía está allí, es algo igual de malo... o peor.

El albino no puede evitar pensar si el chico talentoso lo salvó o si, nuevamente, su suerte hizo una de las suyas.

Hay cosas que, simplemente, no tienen solución. O, si las tienen, ninguna salida resulta conveniente.

Suspira y comienza a caminar, desganado, hasta poder hallarse al lado del otro. Dudosamente, lleva su mano hacia la del moreno, y éste no tarda en entrelazar sus dedos firmemente con los suyos.

A estas alturas, Komaeda no le ve mucho sentido a su vida, y a veces se pregunta si Kamukura piensa lo mismo de su propia existencia. Sin embargo, no puede evitar seguir adelante sea cual sea el destino que lo espera. Al final, la esperanza siempre le gana a la desesperación.

Eso sí, la situación que acaba de suceder no encaja en ninguno de esos términos. Quizás no le hará mal pensar que, si su suerte ya no existe, no tiene que pensar en esas dos posibilidades al pie de la letra.

Pero no está seguro, y prefiere guardarse esos pensamientos para razonarlos en un mejor momento. En cambio, decide recargar su cabeza brevemente sobre el hombro de Kamukura, sintiéndose en paz.

No es la paz que él estaba buscando, pero, al menos, es algo.

Ni esperanza, ni desesperación. Simplemente: algo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ando un poquito inspirada con el KamuKoma estos días tan nublados, y por eso estoy escribiendo tanto jaja. Aish, me encanta escribirlos porque... No lo sé, es muy interesante su relación y JAMÁS ME CANSO.
> 
> Nuevamente, esto es algo que acabo de escribir. Así que perdón si hay algún error :'D
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este humilde drabble, prontito vendré con más (tengo muchas ideas todavía jeje). Nos leemos prontito~ ️


End file.
